Oyasumi Nasai
by kattylin
Summary: “Sasuke-kun… you’re back” she breathed out “aa” she could feel his smile growing as he placed a hand on her growing stomach. Suddenly, rebuilding the clan in Sound doesn’t seem like a bad idea after all…
1. Chapter 1

Title:

_**Title: **__Good Night Kisses: Aishiteru_

_**Summary**__: "Sasuke-kun… you're back" she breathed out "aa" she could feel his smile growing as he placed a hand on her growing stomach. Suddenly, rebuilding the clan in Sound doesn't seem like a bad idea after all… _

_**Rated-T**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no mine coz if it was, Sakura would be THE one healing Sasuke-sama after he fought with Itachi-kun, and NOT Tobi/Madara-chan!_

**VERY BIG MANGA CHAPTER 399 SPOILERS, BEWARE!**

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Good Night Kisses**

**-**

**-**

_- I'd do everything for you… follow you to the pits of hell… rejoice with you till heaven may come… obsession might be a case… I don't care what may happen and what others would think coz… coz all I need for my survival is you… next to me…I Don't know why but I think it's coz…-_

**-**

-

The breeze fanned her vivid pastel pink hair her long tresses wove down onto her sleeping figure. From this open window, you can see the outline of her slumbering figure humbling at the darkened room. The intruder went in and peered at the sleeping figures next to her bed.

He took a good look at the two sleeping infants in the crib next to his lover's bed. The two looked like newborn twins, both having his own traditional raven hair. From what he can figure out, one was a boy while the other, a girl for one was dressed in a clad of blue while the other, in pink.

He gave a small chuckle as he gently stroked their cheek while mumbling to the boy "my, strong heir" and the girl "my lovely princess". He stared at them for a while, completely at awe at what had befallen him. He then tore his piercing sharingan gaze away from his two angels to face his children's mother.

Looking at her angelic face clearly, in the darkness he could see her lovely face tired out from exhaustion, if news serves him clearly, the young woman had just given birth a few hours ago. Giving a sigh, the young male kneeled down and leveled onto her so that his his aristocratic face was facing her slumbering one.

Giving her a small kiss in the forehead, he heard her inaudibly mutter his name in her sleep.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

At hearing this, this young father couldn't help but give a smirk and buried his face onto her hair, inhaling her sweet cherry and strawberry scent _"Sakura…"_ after staying in the said position, he cupped her cheek and smiled before dawning his hand down to her shoulder to wake the sleeping fairy up. Even at this time, Uchiha Sasuke still finds his love the most beautiful flower of all.

"Sakura…" he whispered softly "Sakura, wake up…" he said as he continued to shake her awake gently.

At the sound of her lover's voice, the pink-haired maiden immediately woke up from her deep slumber. Her emerald eyes fluttered open almost magically and she saw the lovely features of her love.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered disbelievingly as pearly tears started gathering at her mesmerizing orbs "Sasuke-kun, you're here… oh Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much" she gasped as she buried herself at his large, broad chest, her arms embracing his large and muscled figure.

"aa." He grunted as he himself wrapped his arms around the maiden awkwardly, to him, it feels a bit weird to reciprocate such a hug with so many emotions for he's been a bit used to feel her stretched stomach going on between them "gomen"

Even if he is a man of few words, Haruno Sakura still understood what he meant by him apologizing. "ne, Sasuke-kun, it's okay, we can't exactly have you marching in on me giving birth when the whole place's bombarded with guards" she joked, but for some strange reason, she couldn't help the tears that fall onto her porcelain skin.

"ie, not that." He mumbled as he stroked her back, trying to comfort her "it's my fault why you're feeling this way, I promised to have taken you to sound a long time ago, it's all my fau-"

"Don't say that, besides, I'm grateful that you gave me time to bid my good byes" the girl cheered optimistically as she took an arm from the embrace to wipe away the cascading tears.

"Sakura, are you ready to… to go?" he asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"n-now?"

"aa"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…yes…"

"thank you" was all that said as the two graciously hugged gently, both appreciating the warmth given to them by the other.

As Sakura buried herself in the young lad's chest, their heart beating into one rhythm, she heard him say the words she longed to hear… the words that the mighty Uchiha says occasionally… the same words woman and even men might love to hear…

"aishiteru"

**-**

**-**

**-**

_-it's coz I love you-_

_-always and forever, my dear Uchiha-_

_-_

_-_

**I apologize for the shortness of this chap, it's just a prologue so that things would be clearer for you guys in the next chapters…**

…**speaking of which, which would you prefer for the next chap:**

**Sasuke and Sakura's journey to sound… **

Or

**Time skip to let's say, five ten years… you decided on how many years the time skip is if you chose **B

-

-

-**again, apologies for the shortness, thanks for reading, please review.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-kattylin**

Um, I have a bit of personal problem I need help with, so if anyone here's nice enough to council me and help me figure out some answers then I'm thankful to them, just PM me or send me a message… ano, can't really post my dilemma in here coz my friends in the real world might see and I'm still keeping my problem away from them so yeah, I really really need an internet buddy who's willing to help get through my problem. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: it's been how long? A year? More than that? (smiles) domo arigatou gozaimasu to those who'll read/possibly review in this chapter. After so many month of love-less romance, I finally find the will to write… after a rather bitter encounter with a certain someone :3 (sigh) anyway…**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**-kattylin/xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX thanks those who've supported her up to this long- :) ilabshoo guys :) –glomp-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**OYASUMI NASAI**

_-let me wish you a good night's sleep-_

**-x-**

**-x-**

_Sasuke-kun…?_

_Can you hear me?_

_But either way, I can't believe I'm saying this but I-I think I love you…again_

**-x-**

**EVEN IN MY DREAMS**

**I THINK OF YOU**

**-x-**

She woke up, snuggled amongst layers and layers of soft cuddly duvets, sheets, blankets, pillows, and others, snuggled safely against her, guaranteeing her a good deep sleep.

She felt her limbs aching, her back burning… her abdomen… her stomach crawling.

Memories of the past night haunted her _'Sasuke-kun'_ she tried to whisper his name, but to no avail. She tried opening her eyes but found that the action was all in vain. _'i…'_ she tried moving her hands, finding that searing pain prevented her from doing so.

In deep silence, she found herself falling into a deep eternal sleep, heavier…heavier, her eyelids felt… _'i…' _

And there was a mewl.

Soft, barely audible but it was there. _'my-my baby…'_ and followed was the deep shushing noise of a deep baritone voice that reminded her of one person- _'Sasuke-kun'_

And she shot up vividly, her body finding a sudden surge within it. She sat up so fast that she felt her back twist with a painful 'crack'; but that wasn't what she was worrying about right now.

Turning to her side, she saw her beloved, holding a small bundle of white in his arms, the red and white uchiwa fan embedded on the pale blanket. Her eyes softened as it fell to the two. Raven haired man holding a small infant in his arms, cherishing it as though it were to break at any moment.

"shh… uruzai yo ne, Rio-chan" she heard him whisper softly, cradling the small body within his "we don't want to wake up mommy, ne?" he hummed to her, as she recognized, a song from their youth, shushing her to sleep.

At the synchronized breathing of their- _**their**_ child, she felt herself smile. Making his way towards her, with a sleeping infant in his arms, Sakura couldn't help but beam at the sight.

"Sakura…" he whispered, lovingly looking into her viridian irises.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said back as he handed her their daughter- their child. Calmly, she took the child to her own arms, enflaming it with her body's warmth. Vaguely, she felt him tracking her cheek with the ghost of his fingers.

His touch was smooth, yet rough; loving yet holding with pain. He looked at her face once again- her _beautiful,__** beautiful**_ face, etched with tiredness from childbirth.

**-x-**

**IN MY HEART I KNOW**

**I WANT YOU BY MY SIDE**

**NEVER FALTERING**

**DON'T LET GO**

**I NEED YOU**

**-x-**

He smiled softly against her skin, pale face buried against the crook of her neck, savouring the sweet, ivory flesh. "Sakura…" he whispered… groaned in need.

She moaned as she felt light kisses trailing up and down her neck "Sasuke-kun…" she let her eyelids fall and her posture weaken at his touch, body heating up in deep surge "Sasu- ah" her eyes shot open at the feel of someone watching. True enough, when she turned her attention to the nearby door of the enormous room, there stood a little boy, no older than four staring at them with utter confusion.

Pushing her lover, she shot up quickly, eyes darting to the small raven-eyed toddler. Confusion written in his eyes, it's mouth opened and spoke a word that caught her immediately off-guard.

"o-otou…sama?"

**-x-**

**HERE, WITH ME,**

**I NEED…**

**YOU.**

**NO ONE ELSE…**

**JUST YOU**

**-x-**

"S-Sasuke-kun… wha-?"

She looked back to her lover, obviously startled. Silently, she tried to look into his eyes now blocked by his bangs. From the angle, she couldn't read his expression but she just feel how tense he is right now.

Silently, he stood, walking towards the boy until he was at it's back, holding the child's shoulders and looking at her dead on. Monotonously, he spoke, no hint of emotion staining his voice but sheer pain and determination showed through his dark obsidian eyes.

"Sakura, he's name is Sano." Then a pause; with it, Sakura could see him struggling with words "he…he's my son"

**-x-**

**NO MATTER HOW HARD I FALL**

**NO MATTER HOW HARSH YOUR WORDS ARE**

**I STILL LOVE YOU**

**-x-**

And for some reason, she couldn't breathe.

"…_**son!?"**_

**-x-**

**THROUGH THE REJECTIONS YOU'VE MADE**

**THE INSULTS**

**THE HATE**

**I…LOVE YO****U.**

…but, sometimes...

**IT****'S JUST TO MUCH**

**-x-**

"_gomen na, Sakura…"_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**A/N: and I end it here… short ne? gomen ******** don't worry though- this fic is worth the 'go'. **_–poke, poke- _**review, ne? criticisms, swears, approvals, and everything :P**

**-**

_**Hugs and kisses- review please! **__****_

_**xoxo**_

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

-あんげぃね


End file.
